Gray
by BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton
Summary: "My world turns into that one odd color. My mothers old knitting yarn, that once was a bright, strong shade of pink now looks dull like the sky during harsher winters. Whatever happened the lively greens and blues that once dotted our lonesome country?" My take on what happened after Mockingjay and before the Epilogue. Some things changed from the book. Rating may change. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I finally got around to writing this! So some of y'all might know I already had a 'Mockingjay** **Epilogue' type story, but it was really stupid. Even though it had some sentimental value, it was pretty poorly written and had some weird things happening. also some things you should now, this story will be loosely based off a couple of other Mockingjay stories called...**

 **"When The Red X Is On The Door"**

 **and**

 **"Relighting The Fire"**

 **Those two are by far my favorite Hunger Games stories so yeah. Thank you so much for clicking! Please enjoy!**

 **Btw: I'm changing somethings from the book, such as the Primrose planing scene and things like that.**

* * *

Gray

That's what swims before my eyes.

Gray

In-between black and white. An indistinguishable color.

My world turns into that one odd color. My mothers old knitting yarn, that once was a bright, strong shade of pink now looks dull like the sky during harsher winters. Whatever happened the colorful world before the Hungers Games and the war? What happened to the lively greens and blues and yellows that once dotted our lonesome country?

My busy yet empty mind swirls while I stare and the mesmerizing patterns of the fire in the pit before me. The respite of the rocking chair lulls me into a never-ending trance. The wool blanket wrapped around me thin body doesn't move as I sway back and forth.

Back and forth

Back and forth

My front door swings open bringing in my usual two guests and a new body. Greasy Sae and Alina and

Peeta.

As always I ignore the presence of my oldest acquaintances and stare into the mesmerizing flames. The clanking pots and pans tell me that my breakfast is starting. Bacon and eggs given to Sae from Rooba, the butcher. I even smell some sort pastry baking in my hardly used oven.

"Good like tryna' feed that girl," I hear Sae tell Peeta. "It's like tryna' put lipstick on one of them hogs." Peeta brushes off her concerns and walks over to me with a full plate anyway. The aroma of the meat and eggs and bread mixes excitedly in my nose but makes my stomach churn in disgust.

"Katniss," Peeta says, trying to meet my unwavering gaze. "Do you want anything to eat?" Greasy Sae tells us a quick good bye and leaves with Alina. I don't respond to my old friend. "Katniss." Peeta says, putting a familiar hand on my knee.

"No," I choke out, my voice hoarse and scratchy.

"You need to eat something. You look like a bag of bones." his attempt at humor is lost on me. Soon deciding that he's fighting a loosing battle, he settles himself on the armchair next to me. The silver fork he holds appears in front of me with a bite of scrambled eggs resting on it.

"No," I repeat a little clearer.

"Yes," Peeta insists.

"No," this time I mumble the word shifting slightly on the wooden chair.

"Yes," he moves the fork closer to my mouth.

"No!" I shout while slapping the utensil of Peeta's hands, catching him off guard. Our eyes meet. The solar boy and the lunar girl. The boy with the bread and the girl on fire. Two tributes. Lovers. Enemies. Mutts. Neighbors. Allis.

His blue eyed gaze stares into my lifeless ones.

"Katniss. Eat. Something. Now." Peeta demands, shoving a bite of toast into my mouth. The bread is bland and tastes like nothing. I resist the urge to spit it out because I do realize just how hungry I am. "Thank you," Peeta sighs, once I finished the bite.

"What are you doing?" I ask, following moments of silence.

"I'm trying to help you." Peeta tells me, softly.

"I thought you hated me." I say in reference to his hijacking, which he seems to have fared pretty well from.

"I don't hate you Katniss." the man before me is looks so different from before the Games and the War. His eyebrows have grown back but the scars on his face and neck don't seem to have faded. Nor have mine.

Peeta and I don't say anything more to each other the rest of that day. He feeds me tiny bites of food with only a little bit of restraint from me. Once the plate is emptied, he cleans in and leaves with a feather light kiss to my cheek. When nightfall arrive I force myself up from the Oak rocking chair and with my hands on the wall, make my way up to my old bedroom. I haven't been up to this level of the house in what seems like years. Prims' bedroom door is closed shut, as is my mothers. Only my room door is opened reveling my unmade bed.

I pay no mind to the mess on the floor, only stumble on my weak legs to my bed and fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N I know it's short, but it's just the prolog. If this gets enough good feedback I'll continue it, if not it'll simply be deleted. Now as I said ^ up there, I'm changing something from the book but it will mostly remain true the original story.**

 **Once again thank you for reading and I please leave a review if you liked it or not!**

 **Ily and DFTBA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So just the first chapter got over 100 views! Yay! Anyway I have a general idea on where I'm going with this story but I don't know how many chapters is going to be. Probably not over 50. Now enough of all of this hoopla. Onto the story!**

* * *

 **BTW! If any of y'all saw some story called like "I Hate It All" or something and it was about the book 1984, IT WAS NOT ME! My little sister said she did something because I was being mean to her and then refused to tell me what it was. This morning when I checked my e-mail I saw the chapter e-mails for it so that's how I found out. IT WAS NOT ME! Thank you!**

Peetas' presence over these next few weeks confuses me, as well as angers me. He does nothing more than bring me bread, force me to eat, then kiss my cheek and leave. Greasy Sae and Alinas' visits begin to dwindle as well. She probably realized that with Peeta I'm in good enough hands.

One day though, as I'm sitting in my rocking chair while staring at the dust motes that dance through the air, I notice that Peeta hasn't arrived at his usual time of twelve-thirty. I don't think anything of it, but when over an hour passes, I get a little concerned. I do my weekly excerise and stand up from the wooden chair to go outside for the first time in months.

I'm still in the clothes I wore when I first returned from the Capitol to Twelve -a plain white shirt and pant that used to fit, but now hangs like a sack- but I pay no mind to them. Slipping on my hunting boots I open the creaky front door and step out onto my porch. The bright sun burns my skin and eyes, but the chilly air defends it nicely.

"Well look who's out and about." a gruff voice remarks. "It sure did take you long enough. In case you didn't know sweetheart, the rest of us have moved on." Haymitch takes a swig from his whiskey bottle. "More or less,"

"Why are you on Peeta's front porch?" the question comes out strangled and torn.

"The boy has had a pretty bad day. Nearly woke the entire District with his awful screams." without being invited, I step up to Peeta's porch, standing in front of Haymitch.

"What screams?"

"You didn't hear him?" Haymitch asks, appalled. "Poor guy woke up from some nightmare scared as hell. Took me almost two hours and a full bottle of Jack to calm him down enough to at least try and sleep again."

"I didn't hear him." I remark. Haymitch chuckles.

"Of course you didn't." his eyes roll. "You've been trapped in your own little world for months. Doesn't surprise me that you have a nest of robins growing in your hair." his comment makes my constant scowl grow deeper into my face.

"Shut up." I growl, then march through Peeta's front door.

"Wow, what are you doing?" Haymitch questions, grabbing my frail wrist.

"I'm checking on Peeta." I reply simply and continue my journey. His house is almost identical to mine, but has such a...Peeta feel to it. The smell of wet paint and fresh bread lingers in nearly every crevice of the home. Paintings line his stairway. Some of landscapes and sunsets, others are harder to distinguish and one of me the night of our very first interviews. It must be from whatever angle he was looking at me from. I tear my eyes away after only a second.

I never had any reason to up to the upper level of this house during our one year living in the Victors Village, so I don't quite know which room is Peeta's. Eventually I decide to just follow the scent of whatever bread he was baking either last night or this morning. It leads me to the same room thats mine in my house. I don't bother to knock, only walk in.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Peeta asks immediately, his head turning up from his pillow. A breeze blows through the room making me shiver slightly.

"I just came to check on you." I reply defensively while crossing my arms. "Why is it so cold in here?" then do I notice the three windows in his room are open,

"Remember I used to do that on the train. Well as much as I could while moving two-thousand miles per hour." he chuckles. "Anyway how'd you get it? I thought Haymitch said that he was going to make sure nobody came in."

"When have I ever _truly_ listened to what Haymitch told me to do?" I respond with a very small smirk.

"Point taken." he grins. I move to sit on the edge of the bed.

"So are you really okay?" I now ask seriously.

"Yes Katniss, I really am." Peeta sits up against the headboard. "I'm mostly totally fine."

"'Mostly totally fine'? What does that mean?"

"Well you know there's always the eternal images of you turning into a rabid dog and trying to kill me imprinted in my mind." he smiles.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaim. For a moment his grin falls and he looks offended. "Why are you laughing about this? It's not funny."

"In my opinion, I'd rather laugh than cry about it." he answers simply. His response angers me somehow, but instead of being rational and just forgetting about it...I storm out of the house. As I depart Peeta's porch I think I hear Haymitch say "Woah where's the fire sweetheart?" but I'm not sure. Either way I cast him the middle finger.

Once back in the safety of my empty home I decide to step out of the hospital issued clothes and step into a pair of still too big sweatpants and a t-shirt and try to comb out my snarled hair.

 **A/N Not as exciting as some of y'all might want but hey, it's chapter 2. If you have ANY ideas please tell me because I wouldn't mind some inspiration! Thank you sosososososo much for** **reading! Ily and DFTBA!**

 **%%%comment any ideas you have!%%%**


	3. Hiatus Alert!

**Heyo** **everybody!**

 **So as y'all can probably see, I haven't updated in a while.**

 **I've been really busy lately with moving and packing and stuff and just haven't had the time to write**

 **Plus I have like negative 20 ideas so yeah.**

 **So this and a couple of my other (kind of) active stories will be going on a TEMPORARY hiatus.**

 **Oh and in my next house, I'll be getting a computer in my room so that will help the updating dilemma.**

 **Please feel free to send me some ideas for chapters and once I'm settled into my new house I'll update as much as I can.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Ily and DFTBA!**


	4. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello everyone!

So I posted something like this a little while back, but the file somehow got corrupted and the page just looked like rows and rows of coding instead of what I wanted to say.

And here is what I wanted to say!

Obviously it's been close to two years since any of my stories were updated (In fact up until today my profile said I was 13 when in reality I'm turning 15 in a week).

Anyway, I'm going to put all of my stories on a permanent hiatus until further notice.

Now I actually do have a couple ideas for short little one shots so I might post those sometime before school starts (For me that's August 22nd).

If anybody would like to know how any of my stories ended (Probably no one lololol), then just PM me.

AND if y'all would like to follow me on social media, here are all of my available ones,

Instagram:

Twitter: taco_bellle (Three L's)

Vine: ballet is life

A HUGE thanks for everyone on this website who has made my experience here a completely memorable one and one that I will never forget.

I've made great friends through here and have had amazing opportunities offered to me and had my work featured in blogs, web series' and a low-profile magazines.

Thanks again for all the love and support shown to me!

For the final time,

Ily and DFTBA


End file.
